lego_marvelsuperheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bifrosty Reception
Bifrosty Reception is the seventh level in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Characters HEROES *Captain America *Human Torch *Thor *Wolverine VILLAINS *Loki *The Destroyer HENCHMEN *Frost Giants Non-Playable Characters *Phil Coulson (cameo) *Hawkeye (non-speaking cameo) *Black Widow (non-speaking cameo) *Deadpool (non-speaking cameo) Locations *Asgard Synopsis After the battle at Hydra Base, Agent Coulson transports Black Widow and Hawkeye to Shield heilcarrier to get their wounds treated thanks to Loki. Captain America, Human Torch and Wolverine exit the base as Captain America calls Nick Fury that he went into the Vortex, and Fury knows someone who can locate him. The three heroes see a bolt of lightning at the Bifrost. Wolverine leaves to get hair gel and will catch up later. Captain America and Human Torch head towards the Bifrost, Wolverine catches up with them and they meet Thor, who sensed that Loki used the Vortex and went to Asgard, his homeworld. Thor then takes the heroes to Asgard. After flying down the wormhole to Asgard, they discover ice in the gateway. Human Torch uses his flame power to melt the ice surrounding the sword in the middle of the room, then build the accumulated pieces into a transformer for Thor to charge. This will open the door to the next area. The heroes fight their way down the Rainbow bridge, where they fight Frost Giants, then they reach Loki. He will mind-control whichever hero you approached him with, so switch to another one and hit the demigod causing him to flee. Next, use Human Torch to melt the ice in front of the large door, then switch to Thor and bash the cracked wall by throwing Mjolnir. Loki is back, and he’s iced the stairs leading to him preventing the non-flying heroes from attacking. Thor flies up and he will become ensnared in Loki’s mind-control, so Human Torch flies up to attack. Loki will smash some pillars before disappearing. Break them down further, then build the pieces into a ramp so the allies can follow. The teams ascend the elevator and Wolverine’s super senses reveal a crack in the statue to the right of the lift. Thor’s hammer brings it crashing down. Human Torch’s heat beam melts it down, then they build the pieces into the fountain on the right. They jump up the large flowers that grow to fight Loki once again. This time he will create several mirrored illusions of himself, so Wolverine flushes out the real one, then follow the same procedure as before to damage him. After he brings the chandelier crashing down, build its pieces into a shield switch, then Captain America uses his shield to advance to the next area. The heroes finally catch up to Loki, who is at the Throne Room. Thor attempts to reason with him, but Loki responds that he intends to get revenge on him, Earth and Asgard. Sitting upon his throne, Loki begins this fight by activating The Destroyer to fight for him. Dodge the fireballs it hurls at you and uses the Human Torch to melt the ice around the area, then builds the thawed-out pieces into a shield pad for Captain America to use. Once built, The Destroyer will attack with a laser beam. Stand on the pad and reflect the beam into Loki, causing him to lose control of The Destroyer. Switch to Thor and fly up into the light beam where you can damage the giant automaton. Repeat this pattern of melting ice, reflecting beams, and attacking The Destroyer twice more to take the fight to Loki. Again, Loki will create more illusions of himself. Sniff out the real one with Wolverine, then attack with another character to end the fight. Loki is defeated, but escapes, leaving the Tesseract behind. Then, Captain America, Human, and Thor argue deciding what to do with the Tesseract, but Wolverine secretly steals it and leaves Asgard to bring it to the Professor at the X-Mansion, hoping to find Magneto with it. Trivia *This is Captain America's third chapter in a row and Human Torch's second in a row. *This mission was first revealed at E3 2013. Walkthrough Category:Levels